RWBY-Team JSMN Origins
by ARCTROOP21
Summary: This is my own team from RWBY. And the origin of the main characters of team JSMN. All Characters and likeness belongs to Monty Oum and the Rooster Teeth Productions.
1. Chapter 1

A quiet day, near a river bank two kids a boy and a girl, brother and sister were enjoying life's tranquility. The boy just fishing under a big tree on the river bank, the girl was playing trying to catch butterflies when both heard a rustle sound from the bushes near by. A beowolf appeared then another soon there were six beowolves surrounding the two kids, the girl screamed and quickly ran back to her brother for protection. The boy rummaged through his bag, and got out a knife given to him by his father. The brother said to his sister "Stay back, and hide someplace safe", she ran to hide behind the big tree.

The Alpha beowolf began to come closer as though he was testing to boy to see if he was going to make the first move, the boy stood his ground looking calm and serious on the outside. However, on the inside he was scared beyond all believe, he thought to himself '6 vs. 1 not good. I can take down one, hell I can take down three if I am lucky; but six and that Alpha beowolf he's twice the size of all the other wolves. How am I going to protect my sister'? And that instant two of the smaller beowolves attacked him from both sides, he saw and just let instinct take over his body. He jumped up and attacked the one on the right, in one quick motion he position the knife and stabbed the beowolf in the neck; then the other through its throat. He thought to himself 'Alright two down, and four to go'.

The three other beowolves all attacked at once, he jumped back then lunge forward killed the beowolf in the middle by stabbing it in its chest. As the beowolf fell, the boy kicked the one on the left and it fell back. The boy made a strike against the beowolf, but the second one came from behind and attacked him; likely the boy saw this and moved just in time so that his knife took the full force of the attack and he was swatted near the edge of the river. "Brother, are you alright" said the girl, when he turned to see her, she was completely terrified and was about to start crying. "Don't worry, your big brother wont let these things hurt you" he said reassuringly to her. He looked at the three remaining beowolves, smiled and said "This will be over soon enough." He ran to the two beowolves, the beowolves start running towards him and pounced. He slide underneath one, and stabbed it in its belly and gutted the beowolf. Then, he through the knife at the other, and it hit the beowolf in its left eye and it fell. He ran to pick up the knife, but the Alpha beowolf started to run towards him at full speed. He got the knife, but was barely able to get out of the Alpha's massive claws and dodge roll to an open position.

He thought to himself 'Alright, this one is going to be really hard to kill.' He looked back to his sister saw how scared she was, and stood up and found his resolve to do everything he can to kill this monster. The Alpha attacked again, the boy dodged and started to slash every opening that wasn't covered in armor, but it was no use the Alpha's skin was to thick for a knife to do any real damage. Just as the beowolf was about to bite him, the boy saw big gash between to armor plates at the base of its neck. 'There, that is where I got to kill it' he thought. He jumped back to the tree to get some distance; he closed his eyes and throws his knife as hard and fast as he could. For some unknown reason he knew it would land there, and it would be alright; just then he heard the beowolf screamed. He opened his eyes and saw that not only that the knife hit its mark, but also it went in so deep that only have the hilt was sticking out. He looked back at his sister and said "See, I told you I won't let these things hurt you." She ran to him and gave him a big hug and said "Thank you; you're the best big brother in the world." Just as was going to embrace her hug, the beowolf was going on a rampage from all the pain. It came close to them and swung its arm at them the boy, on reflexive reaction, pushed his sister back and jump back. But, the beowolf was still able to slash his chest with only one nail, and it collapsed and died. He looked down at the wound and was glad it was shallow, and then he heard a scream looked all around and saw that his sister was going down the river and the current was picking up speed. "HELP ME, JACKIE" she screamed and trying to get a hold on something, but she couldn't. Jack screamed "I'M COMING JILL" and ran as fast as he could to get near her, as soon as he got near Jill; he heard the sound of rushing water. He looked up and saw a waterfall, and saw how close they were to it, he ran ahead of Jill and trying to find a log stable and long enough to reach her. But there wasn't one near by, and she was about to reach the waterfall. Jack jumped to the edge of the bank to grab her hand, but the only thing he grabbed was her pendent. He saw the pendent and looked all around and saw nothing, he heard nothing, and he felt nothing but regret, despair and emptiness.

"JACK, GET UP. Your going to be late for the transport to Beacon" said a woman's voice. He got up from his bed and took a deep sigh, and thought "I can't believe its been seven years, since that day."


	2. Chapter 2

After Jack got up, and got ready he got his bag and went to the kitchen. Where he saw his mother and father at the table having breakfast, his mother saw him and said "Jack, good your finally up. Are you ready start at Beacon today." "Yeah, I got everything packed and ready last night" he replied. "Well I'm going to the transport station, good bye mom; dad." His mother got up and hug him "We'll miss you, and be careful." "I will" his dad not moving from his seat "Try not to screw up at Beacon son." Jack looked down and quietly said "Yeah, I try good bye dad, mom." He picks up a piece of butter toast, and ran out the door and straight to the transport station. 'Today today is the day' as he thought in his head 'I am going to be a true huntsman, and protect the people from darkness. Just like the hero's in my favorite novels, fight against the darkness and protect those who need to be protected.' Jack kept on running until he saw small blockade, 'what's going on in here.' He stopped at the blockade, and saw a crater about 10 feet away from a shop; with one of its main door windows broken. He looked that the shop sign and it read _From Dust till Dawn_ 'I wondered what happened here.' Jack looked back at the store and saw two detectives; both were wearing black dress pants, white dress shirt, black suspenders, black ties, and had sunglasses. He stared at them, and laughed at how two detectives can dress exactly a like. "What's so funny, kid" the bearded detective said "Why are you laughing at this crime scene." The spiky-hair detective said "Maybe, he thinks robbing old guys is funny, well do yah." "Do yah, huh do yah", Jack quickly replied "No, I was laughing that your both wearing the same thing." Bearded detective replied "Oh, I see you make fun of the guys who dress the same huh; well you know what maybe we should get the fashion police." Spiky-hair detective said "Yeah, the fashion police maybe they can arrest us on wearing the same suit; I should bring them down here." "Good idea, but you can't do you know why kid." The bearded detective said both of them looked at him for the answer; Jack replied "I don't know." Bearded detective replied "Budget Cuts" "Budget Cuts" said spiky-hair "That's right we loss some good men to budget cuts, better men than you." Jack replied "How do you know they're better than me, I am going to be huntsman." "OH" bearded said "Well look here, we have huntsman in are presence." "He probably thinks he is better than us." spiky-hair said "He is definitely better than me." Jack looked confused and said "sorry, I have to get going now bye." And he started to run and parkour around the blockade and headed towards the transport station; 'Man those guys were weird, and I can't help but to like those guys; I wonder what time it is.' He looked at the nearest clock tower and saw 'Oh man, I going to be late.' Jack kicked into overdrive and starting sprinting and parkour through shortcuts, and when he got out of an alley he saw that the transport was still there. 'Yeah, its still there I got to hurry. Come on man run faster.' He ran as fast as he could, when was at the gate the door was starting to close. Jack jumped the gates and fences, made it onto the ship. 'Alright, I made it' breathing heavily he thought to himself 'I think I got to lose some weight.' Jack went onto the deck where the other students were, there roughly 50 people there 'Wow, a lot of people are from Signal Academy.' He looked out the windows and saw Vale from a birds eye view 'wow the city looks incredible.' As he was looking at the view he heard a girl's voice "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me this is the best day ever." He turned around and saw a girl with long golden hair, hugging a girl wearing a red hood. 'Huh, there sisters' he saw the red hood girl looking upset and annoyed and said "Please, Stop." The golden girl said ecstatically "But I'm soooo proud of you." Why, would she look annoyed and upset; and all he had heard from the red hood girl was "I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Jack couldn't help but smile at that comment 'we're all special, that what makes you, you.' "Hello, and welcome to Beacon." there was a holographic projection of a blonde women with glasses "Who's that" said the golden girl. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch; you are among a privilege few who has received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage need for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." Goodwitch's image vanished and in all its glory and majesty Beacon Academy. A pinnacle for the future of the huntresses and huntsmen, Jack then heard the golden girl say "Beacon's our home now". 'Yeah, it is', then a blonde hair guy was clutching his mouth and making a face that he was going to puke. 'Huh, I guess he doesn't travel too often by air.' he heard the red hood girl say "OH, Yang gross you got puke on your shoes." then Yang started to jump and run around "Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross." "Oh, get away from me, get away from me." Jack laughed and said to himself "Well, I guess this is going to be a very interesting experience at Beacon."


	3. Chapter 3

The airship came down to the port, the doors opened and everyone began to exit the ship. The vomit guy ran towards the trash can, and just started to throw-up everything. Jack walked passed him and thought 'Aw man, I think I just saw what he had for breakfast. Orange juice, toast, eggs, wait is that bacon or ham. Stop looking and just keep walking.' Jack walked past vomit guy, and saw Beacon Academy 'Wow, its bigger in person. Well better get moving.' He walked towards the school, and heard "WHAT ARE YOU, DOING" in a high pitch voice. He turned around and saw that red hood girl on the ground and another girl in a white dress, with white hair standing over her. 'What's going on here' Jack thought and saw some luggage near the red hood girl 'She must have trip.' He looked back up to the two girls, the white dress girl was waving something in her hand; while the red hood girl had a strange look to her face 'What is she do..' "ACHOO". From that sneeze Jack saw a cloud of fire dust, with some lightning and ice; and in the cloud was the white dress girl "UNBELIEVEBLE." Jack quickly turned around and started to pick up his pace 'Man that was weird. I had no idea that could happen with dust powder.' Jack continued to walk towards the academy; he took a quick look of his surroundings and saw that a lot of people are hanging out together. 'I guess its going to be the same here as it was at Signal, going solo for four years.'

Jack new that his classmates thought of him as really weird and awkward, or at the very least just shy. He had heard the rumors that were going behind his back; some of them thought that he was a big asshole that didn't want to deal with weak people. Others say that he is medically ill and that he had no way to adjust to a normal life, and others just say he is just that weird loser. But he knew the real reason, and after what had happen on that day he was lucky that he just turned out 'really weird and awkward'. 'Damn it' Jack thought 'why, why do I have to have these thoughts and feelings. I have been alone for nearly seven years now, and I'm going have to face facts; I'm going to be alone until I die.' He took a deep breath, and continued to walk around the school; he looked up at the sky and heard someone from behind said "WATCH OUT". Jack turned around and saw a claymore landing next to him, and almost being stabbed in the foot. "WHAT THE HELL" Jack shouted, he picked up the claymore and said "Who threw this". He looked around and saw a girl with blonde hair, and a purple orchid hair clip coming at him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It slipped out of my hands, are you alright?" Jack looked at the girl and got really nervous, and couldn't talk 'Come on you idiot, say something'; he shook his head up and down. 'Great, you choked' the girl said "Good, my name is Serena, what's yours". Jack spoke softly "Um… it's Jack", Serena gave him a puzzling look and replied "Ok, thanks for my sword" she took the claymore from him "Later" and left to go to a small group of girls. 'Good job idiot, you saw a cute girl and you did absolutely nothing.' He gave a heavy sigh, and walked to the courtyard; Jack saw all of the new students from the various academies 'Wow, there is a lot of people.'

He looked up at the stage and saw Glynda Goodwitch, and another teacher wearing an emerald green suit holding a coffee cup 'That must be Professor Ozpin'. He stepped in to the microphone and said "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and to acquire new skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you; and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose and direction you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin left, and then Goodwitch walked up to the microphone "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you're dismissed." Jack continued to look at the stage 'Ozpin, what are you hiding; and why do you need us to prepare for war.' Jack walked out of the courtyard, and continues to walk around the school to familiarize with himself. Night time approached, and a curfew was in effect. Jack went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, he changed into his sleepwear; which is a sleeveless under armor shirt and shorts. He walked to the boys side picked a spot for his sleeping bag, than sat against the wall. He was watching people picking a spot, talking to their friends, and saw some guys messing around. "What are you doing" Jack looked up, and saw it was Serena in a purple tank top with a white orchid print on her shirt and yellow sleeping pants. Jack replied "Nothing, why" "Because from where I'm standing it looks like you were checking out my friend and her little sister" Serena said "So, were you." He said to her "I don't even know what they look like." Serena sat next to him and pointed at Yang and red hood girl "My friend is the blonde one her name is Yang, and the one next to her is her little sister her name is Ruby." "I see well good to know." Serena looked at him, and gave him a mischievous smile "Or maybe you were doing the same thing as me, and were just checking out the hot eye candy." Jack looked at her surprised and said "No, I was minding my own business." "So who do you like Ruby or Yang?" Serena replied calmly "Or how about the other two girls the black hair one or the white hair girl." Jack looked at her nervously "I don't know I kind of like them all, but I don't know any of them. AND WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THESE QUESTIONS." Serena laughed and said "I'm just messing with you." "I don't like it." Serena looked at Jack "Oh come on, can't you take one joke." Jack gave her a serious look and said "I don't joke or mess around with anybody." Serena got up; looking pissed and said "Well I can see why no one wants to hang out with you, Good night Jack." She left to her sleeping bag, Jack went to his sleeping bag and whispered "Serena, I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's Morning, its Morning, IT'S MORNING" the first thing that Jack had heard that day. He got up and looked to where that voice was coming from; and saw a girl with short orange hair waking up a guy with long black hair with some pink dye in his hair. 'Well, she is defiantly a morning person.' Jack thought as he got up and went to get ready for the Beacon Initiation; after breakfast he went to the lockers to grab his equipment. On his way to his locker he saw Serena, 'Alright, got to set things right' he thought and went to Serena. Jack took a few steps towards her, but she gave him a dirty look and left the locker room. Then he suddenly heard voice behind him say "What was that all about", Jack turned around and saw a girl with long black hair with some red highlights in a dark blue shirt and a green mini skirt. He said to her "Oh, well I was kind of a jerk to her, and I wanted to apologize to her. But that's not going to happen anytime soon, or at all." "I see" she replied "Well, try not to let it bother you." Jack said hopefully "Thanks" and walked to his locker. "Wait, can you help me" Jack turned around and saw the green skirt girl again "I'm trying to find my locker, its #593 have you seen it." "Yeah, I have" Jack said "It's right next to mine, come on I'll show you. So what's your name?" As they both started to walk to the lockers "It's Nanao, what's your name." "It's Jack, so did you go to Signal Academy." Nanao looked at him "No, I didn't go to any combat school. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to take down monsters." Jack put his hands in up in resignation "Alright, I believe you. Oh, here are the lockers." Nanao walked to locker #593 and Jack went to locker #591, Nanao opened her locker and got out a white belt with a metal pin of a Jasmine flower; and six large black kunai that changed into pistols. "That's some weapon you got there" Jack said "What is it called." Nanao replied "It's called Kurokaze, and what about you. What kind of weapon do you use to fight monsters?"

Jack reached into his locker and took out four metal handles, and put three of them on his belt. He held the fourth one in his hand, and extended the collapsible blade. "My weapon is called Quatuor Temporum, and each blade has a different dust crystal to give me the advantage." "Well, you have a lame weapon." Jack looked at Nanao "What did you say about my weapon." Nanao without looking back said "I wanted to know the name, what's up." Jack replied "Didn't you say my weapon was l…" "LAME, yes it is." Both Nanao and Jack looked behind them and saw a Faunus girl with lamb's ears in a pink dress, who was looking annoyed. "What's the deal calling my weapon lame?" Jack said "Who are you, and what type of weapon do you have." The lamb faunus looked back at Jack, and saw that here face was a little red said quickly "First you tell me who you are" "I'm Jack" "My name is Marie, and I'm trying to get to my locker." Both Nanao and Jack stepped back to let Marie go to her locker, she pulled out a handle with a large cylinder at the top. Nanao looked at her and said "So what's your weapon name." Marie gave a smug look "It's called Dom Spira, and it's a collapsible spear that can use three different dust crystals." Jack replied "You called my weapon lame, and yet it has very similar functions to mine." "Sorry about that, I just was saying it so I could get your attention. Your weapon is not lame." Jack looking slightly confused, and trying to make some sense of what happened 'No, don't. If you think about this some more it will make your head spin.' Jack said to Nanao and Marie "Well, I'm going to the meet point. I'll see you around school." He left and headed straight for the meet point.

Once he got there he saw Ozpin and Goodwitch near the ledge, and in front of them was a row of flat stones that had Beacon Academy symbol 'Huh, I guess were going to be flying'. "Ah, Mr. Crown" Jack looked up at Goodwitch "Please proceed to the end of the stone line, and stand on the stone. So that the other students might understand on what to do next." Jack walked down to the end of the stone line, and stood on top of the first stone. Soon more students came by and did exactly as Jack did, and eventually all the students were on the stone. Ozpin started talking "For years, you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Then Goodwitch added "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Ozpin replied "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be pair with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." "WHHAAT" Jack looked down the row 'Where did that come from.' "See, I told you" Ozpin continued "After you partner up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitor and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandon temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must chose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions." "Yeah, um…sir." "Good, now take your positions." Jack placed back his right heel firmly and crouched forward. Then without notice he was thrown into the air, "WHOOOO" he thought 'Man, I love this shit.'


	5. Chapter 5

The wind whistling past his ear was the only sound Jack had found exhilarating, he felt his heart pumping faster and the adrenaline rushing through his body. Jack could not help but to smile, at the situation. As he was in the air, Jack saw more students in his peripheral vision; then when he was about to land he heard a girl shout "BIRDIE, NO". And scream from someone 'Huh, who would be screaming. I thought everyone knew that this would happen.' Jack saw that he was losing altitude so he got out one of his swords, and when he was near the tree; he stuck his sword in it swing upwards and stood on top of his sword. While standing there he saw how others began to land, Serena had a claymore which transformed into a rifle and began to shoot at the tree top to slow her down. Marie got out her weapon and it changed into a lance, which she used the wind dust crystal on the trees to slow her down. Then he saw Nanao just jumping from tree to tree and landing safely with out any help with her weapon, Jack look impressed 'Wow, she's just like a ninja.' He jumped down the branches and landed on the ground, Jack started to walk forward; with no idea on where he was suppose to go. He continues to walk, and then he heard the roars of some Ursas and girl having trouble against the creatures.

Jack ran towards the sound and saw Serena fighting against the two creatures; she had her weapon in claymore form and charged against the Ursas. Serena had gotten up close to one, ducked from the creatures' massive swipe and swung her sword upward; and nearly cut the Ursa in half. She turned around to face the other Ursa, but the monster already had its claw coming down on her. And without thinking Serena had just brought up her claymore to protect herself, and was knocked back roughly 10ft from the creature. Jack reacted without thinking, jumped up from his cover and stabbed the Ursa from the back of its neck through its throat. "What the hell, are you doing?" Jack looked up and saw Serena standing and looking angry, Jack replied "What do you mean, I was helping you." Serena shot back "I was fine, I could have handled it myself. Later" "Wait, where are you going?" Jack said "We have to stick together." Serena looked back at him "No we don't, I only have to stick with my partner, who is the first person I sa…ah crap." "And that person is me isn't." Serena replied depressingly "Yeah. Come on I want to find the temple, get the relic and get out of here." Jack replied "Come on, if we have to work together we should try to get along." "Why, after all my partner is a weird jerk that no one likes." Jack shot Serena look that made her flinch, and said "Your right, I'm sorry about everything that I did to you. It's just that I'm not use to dealing or talking to people. Hell, even this partnership is new to me on so many levels." Serena looked at him thoroughly "I see, well thank you." She said warmly "Come on, let's get that relic, partner." Jack smiled at her, and both were on their way to the forest temple.


	6. Chapter 6

"So did what you said to me was true, that you never had any kind of teammate." Serena said, Jack looked back at her and replied "Yeah, it's true. When I was at Signal no one wanted to be my partner. So the teachers allowed me to train and work on my own." Serena gave him a curious look "Wait, you went to Signal Academy." "Yeah, did you go there to?" She nodded "Yeah, that how I know Yang. We had a bunch of classes together, how come I don't recognize you if you went to Signal." Jack shrugged "We didn't have any class together, and I was by myself all the time." Serena said "Huh, well if you went to Signal the same time as me, then you must have heard the rumor." "What rumor." She continued "Well there was a rumor that one of the students was crazy, that he beat up a bunch of people he was ten." Jack replied "That doesn't sound like he was crazy." Serena continued "It does when all they barely touch his stuff, and he hospitalized all of them. Seriously what kind of person does that for just touching one of his items?" Jack looked worried and thought 'Well, I guess everyone at Signal must have heard that story.' "Do you have any idea on what his name is?" "No idea, but I think his last name was crowd or crow. Sorry I don't remember." He looked a little relieved then ask Serena "So you weapon is very impressive." "Thanks" "What's it called" she replied "It's called Ruhige Blitz, and I can shoot lightning based projectiles when it's in gun mode." Jack looking impressed "That's awesome, so why did you decide to join Beacon." Serena looked a little happy and said "I joined Beacon because of my brother. When I was 12 I saw him getting ready to go to Beacon and he told me of all the stories from the school. How they were there to protect people from the monsters, and make everything better. Just how he use to protect me when we were kids playing. What about you why did you join Beacon." He replied "Same reason, I want the chance to help people fight off the creatures of grim."

Jack looked at Serena, and she gave him a smile that made him uncomfortable "What, why are you giving me that look." "Oh no reason, it's just that you seem to be ok talking to people." Jack chuckled "I guess so, well thanks for helping me." Serena replied "You're welcome. So from our last conversation which of those four girls did you have a crush on?" "WHATT" "Come you can tell me. OH wait let me guess, it's Yang. Yeah since all the guys want to be with her and her big …eyes." Jack replied "NO it's not Yang." "Or how about her little sister Ruby, she maybe 15 but when you saw her pajamas she has a nice butt; don't you think." Jack looking away and feeling his face turn red "It's not her either." Then Serena gave a mischievous smile got close to Jack "Then maybe you were looking at me instead, do you find me attractive." Jack hastily backed away "WHATT, BUT HT I SLD" Serena laughing at his antics "Man, you are too easy." Looking stunned "WHY, would you do that." She shrugged "Why not, come on I think I see the forest temple." Jack looking annoyed said "You know one of these days, I'm going to get back at you." They walked out of the forest and saw an open field with stone ruins in the middle of the field. They continued and had reach the center of the temple Serena said "Chess Pieces", Jack looked and saw two pieces of pawns, rooks, bishops, and knights; one set black the other white he replied "Looks like were the first ones here. Jack walked up to the white bishop piece picked it up "How about we take the bishop." "Alright" "Come on, lets get back to the starting point."


	7. Chapter 7

Nanao landed from her jump quickly and quietly. Just as she was trained to do by her family 'no flaws, no mistakes'. She wondered around the forest picking up every little detail to see if anything was following her. 'Story of my life' Nanao thought, she was raised to be a corporate spy by her own family; not only that but they trained her to take life and leave nothing behind when she was finished with her job. 'Come on, your free from that life. You are now going to become a huntress, and actually try to do some good for the world.' Nanao kept walking; she looked at the corner of her eye and saw a pair of eyes stalking her. She thought 'Beowolves, a there's ten of them.' She stopped drew her weapon, and changed it into gun mode. Without looking at the target, she shot at the beowolf that was at her right. The monster came from the bushes and fell, with a bullet hole in its left eye; without a second thought Nanao jumped up when the remain nine beowolves had attached. She drew another Kurokaze, and began putting bullet holes into another beowolf; as it fell Nanao landed on a branch and she sprung herself forward to the pack of beowolves.

She changed the weapons from gun mode to kunai mode, and slashed two monsters going down, neither of the monsters fell and the remaining beowolves began to circle around her. Nanao looked at her situation smiled and thought 'Well, this is going to be interesting.' She threw her two weapons at the injured beowolves, which both were killed. She grabbed two more from her belt, and shot two beowolves one on her right the other on her left. Nanao switched the guns into kunai's, and when she threw the kunai's to the wolves in front of her; the weapon's speed increased drastically since the force of the gun shot from the weapon. Both kunai's hit the necks of the two beowolves, and when she went to get her last two a beowolf came from her blind spot and slashed her back. Nanao fell forward, and try to regain her footing. She felt her back to check on how deep the wound was; luckily for her it only broke the skin. 'Aw man, this doesn't look good' Nanao thought, just when three beowolves pounced on her she had heard the sound of a weapon drawn then, "Oh no you don't you monsters" Nanao saw the three beowolves all being pushed out of the way by a strong wind gust. Then she saw a girl in a pink dress, white hair and a large lance standing in front of her; she held out her hand and Nanao reached to pull herself up. White hair girl said "Looks like you need some help" Nanao replied "Yeah, I could use it partner." "Right, the first person you make I contact with is your partner." "Yep" Nanao responded "My name is Nanao, what's yours" The white hair girl turned to Nanao showing her lamb ears and said "It's Marie, now that we gotten that out of the way let's take down these beowolves." "Let's go, Marie."


	8. Chapter 8

Marie lunged forward toward two of the beowolves; she used her Dom Spira and combined the fire and wind dust crystals to create a fire vortex direct at the two monsters. The beowolves tried to escape, but the vortex was to strong and the monsters were killed by her weapon. Marie looked and saw that only one beowolf was left, she went to attack it but was knocked back and her weapon was knocked far away from her. She looked at the monster, smiled and thought 'so that's how it's going be' Marie ran straight at the beowolf again. But while she was running, a bright white light began to manifest on her right forearm; and when she reached the beowolf. She ducked from its swipe, and countered with a right uppercut which broke not only the Beowulf's jaw but also its neck. As the monster fell back from that attack, Nanao shocked from what and how it happened. She walked up to Marie stunned and said "What the hell was that" Marie looked back and replied "What". Nanao said "Don't what me, I saw you knockout a beowolf with your bare hands. How is that even possible?" Marie responded "That was my semblance Adamantine Aura; I can use my aura and harden any part of my body for either attack or defense." "Can you harden your entire body, with it" "No, only a small section, either a forearm or leg; but I can use it to cover both of my hands." Nanao replied "I see, well let's get going if we want to find the forest temple." "Yeah."

Both Nanao and Marie, started walking in the north direction; "So what's your semblance, Nanao" "Huh, oh…my semblance is my speed, I can move at extreme speed without anyone noticing." Marie looked skeptical "I find that hard to believe, I mean I don't doubt that you can move fast; but moving so fast that no one notices." Nanao smirked "Alright, if you don't believe me I'll show you. I am going to throw one of my weapons at the top of that tree, and by the time you look back down I will have back within my hands." Nanao grabbed one of her Kurokazes and threw it to the top of the nearest tree; Marie saw where it stuck; looked down and saw Nanao in front of her holding the weapon and smiling. Marie completely shocked weakly said "But how" "Come on" Nanao replied "We have to keep on moving." Both continued, and finally reached the forest temple; they approached the circle "The relics are chess pieces" Marie said "I thought they actually be relics." Nana looked around and saw they were the second team to make it here. She saw that the white bishop was missing, picked it up and said "Come on, we got are piece. Let's go back to the starting point." "Right behind you."


	9. Chapter 9

Marie and Nanao headed back to the starting point of the initiation trail, while walking Marie feeling anxious turned to Nanao and said "So, what's your story." Nanao responded "What" "You know, why you decided to go to Beacon and become a huntress." Nanao looked away "Well, I guess my story is the same as everyone else's. I just wanted to get the chance to help people, and use my skills in an effective manner." Marie replied "Anything else." "Huh" "Is there any other reason that you decide to become a huntress." Nanao responded "Yeah, but its personal. And if you don't mind I rather not talk about it others." Marie exasperated "Fine"; Nanao turned to Marie and said "How about you, what's your story." Marie replied "I guess it's the same as yours, and like you I'm not that comfortable telling my personal reasons to new people." "See, I told you it's the same as everyone else's."

Marie and Nanao both looked at each other intensely, and laughed at the situation. Then they both heard some brush movement coming from the left, both of them drew there weapons. They looked at each other realizing that whatever was coming, it was coming fast; they were anxious and nervous as the sound as growing louder. Then from the bushes came a boy with a yellow vest and red ball cap 'Wait, Jack?', running straight towards Marie at full speed; with not enough time to react he crashed into her. Marie furious and in pain from the idiot that bulldozed her, was going to have her revenge she looked around and saw the idiot and yelled "HEY IDIOT, WATCH WHERE YOUR GO…ing." She looked at him and became completely infatuated with him, and all desire of revenge disappeared.

Jack looked at her and said calmly "Are you alright, did I hurt you in anyway." Marie feeling red all over her face just shook her head no vigorously. "Good" then Jack got up walked to Marie and held out his hand "I'm glad you're alright." Marie too embarrassed for him to see her like this, knocked his hand away and said "I don't need any help from you." Got up, and saw a confused look on him and replied "Still, thanks for the offer." 'What the hell, Marie. First you don't say anything, then he offers you help but you rudely turned it away; and to top it off you still thank him.' Jack looked at her and said "Hey, come on. We have to get moving." "Why?" "Because there is a giant Deathstalker right behind me, and it is chasing my partner."

Both Nanao and Marie looked over his shoulders, and saw a blonde girl with a claymore running from a Deathstalker. "JACK, YOU IDIOT. Why did you leave me behind?" "What, I didn't leave you behind. I was just advancing to find a good spot to fight it." He looked at both Nanao and Marie, and said "Come on, we got to help her." "Yeah" "Let's Go". Jack charged straight ahead with Nanao and Marie coming from the sides, he saw Serena getting closer and said "Serena, jump over here so we can take that monster down." Serena flipped over his head, and when she was in mid-air she saw him take out two of his swords; and combined them to form a double-edge staff. He rushed straight towards the Deathstalker, and counters the strikes from its tail. Jack turns back and shouts "Hey Serena, try killing this thing with your rifle." Then Serena changed her claymore into a rifle began shooting at it, but it was barely making any scratches on the monster. 'Damn' Serena thought 'I've got to find another way, to kill this thing.' She saw Nanao trying to shoot at it, but it was no good. And it was the same for Marie; she wasn't able to get a good stance to lance the monster. Jack fell back to Serena's position and said "Well, were you able to hurt that thing." "No, its armor is thicker than most Deathstalkers, and it's pretty much covering its entire body." Jack grinned and replied "No, I know how we can beat that monster. And you're the one that is going to take the kill shot."


	10. Chapter 10

Serena looked at Jack "How, how am I going to kill that Grimm in one shot?" Jack replied "Your weapon can it do a charge shot." "Yeah, it can" "Good, so when I tell you to you shoot; you're going to shoot at its most weakest point." Serena looked bewildered and said "What weak point, that thing has nothing but armor." he replied "Just charge you weapon, and keep your eyes on the target." Jack raced toward the Deathstalker, he saw that Marie and Nanao were having some difficulties. He sprinted forward and took out another sword from his belt, and thought 'Yes, with three blades I can give us a chance.' Jack saw the Grimms' tail coming down on Marie she was to distract with its claws that she does not see the stinger coming right at her. He jolt straight to her position, grabbed and moved her out of the way. "Are you ok" Marie looked up, and saw how close Jack was to her; she thought 'wow he is really close up'. Marie feeling her face getting red, got up and said pouty "I'm fine, and I didn't need your help." Jack irritated "What, you were almost shish kabob by that Deathstalker." Marie looked back at him embarrassed replied "Still, thanks for looking out for me." Then she went back to fight against the Grimm, confused Jack thought 'What the hell, just happened'; then reality came down by form of a Deathstalkers' claw he dodge it, and regrouped with Nanao and Marie. Nanao said "Damn, where barely doing anything to this monster." Marie replied "Yeah, and we have to end this soon or it won't end well for us. So any ideas Jackie." Jack gave both of them a stern look and said "Well we can group up, and hit until it dies." Both Marie and Nanao looked dumbfounded, and angrily replied "THAT IS THE MOST DUMBEST THING I EVER HEARD!" Jack gave a small smile "I'm kidding, but here is the plan. Nanao, you and me are going to run around it and try to cause some damage from the sides." Nanao replied "Why?" "Because not only we can kill it with bug bites, but also Marie can do some major damage to either the front or back of that Deathstalker; as well as provide a distraction for it until Serena finds an opening so she can land the kill shot."

Marie looking skeptic and said "Really, that was the best you could do." Jack sarcastically "Well, if you had any better plans I would love to hear about them." "No" "Good, now let's go." With that Nanao started running to the left and Jack to the right. While running in a circle around the Deathstalker, they were slowly hurting and distracting the Deathstalker. Marie, seeing whatever opening she can, took mass shots at the creature which were big enough for Jack to see a piece of open skin in the creature's head. Jack looked back and said "Serena, NOW!" Serena to herself 'Relax, Jackie I see it.' She took the shot, the bullet charged with so much lightning dust went off like a canon, and went straight through the Deathstalker and the three trees behind. All three looked back towards Serena, in shock and disbelief, and when they came to their senses ran to Serena; ecstatically. Marie, Nanao and Jack said "SERENA, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Serena blushed "Oh, come on guys it wasn't that big of a deal." Jack replied "Are you kidding, that was epic. I had no idea that shot could be that powerful." Serena said "Yeah, well don't get used to it; since its pretty much a onetime thing." Jack said "Alright, come partner lets go." "Right behind you." Then, all four went to the top of the cliff where they had jumped off and started this initiation.

"Attention students, now is the time to form you four-man team" Ozpin continued "First, congratulations on passing your first test, as I know this was difficult many of you have rose to the occasion; and proven to not only us but also yourselves that you are excellent huntsmen and huntresses. Now to the teams when I say your name please come forward. Diana Fritillary, Gaea Buckwheat, Terrel Couronne, and Leila Souris from this day forward you are known as Team DGTL; and led by Diana Fritillary."

Ozpin continued "Auburn Perrault, Vladimir Heilo Hatter, Falu Yu, and Reeno Umber from this day forward you are known as Team PYRH; and led by Auburn Perrault." Jack saw the wolf faunus "Man, wolf girl is hot." Marie bashful "So, you like faunus girls." " Well, I guess so, but that Auburn chick is definitely hot." Marie pouted "Shut up, jerk". Both Serena and Nanao laughed, Jack looked confused "What, what's wrong" "Nothing". When Team PYRH got off the stage Ozpin said "Marie Blanc, Nanao Viridis, Serena Voileta, and Jack Crown; from this day forward you are known as Team JSMN; and led by Jack Crown." Jack stunned from the news 'I'm going to be a team leader, no more solo' Serena gave him a big smile "Congrats, partner" Nanao said "Way to go, Jack". Marie still upset from the comment before "Well good job, jerk." Jack put his hand on her head and smiled "Come on don't be like that, after all you are very important person to me." With that comment Marie blushed, and couldn't be happier that she was on the same team; with the man, she loves.


End file.
